The Unfated ones
by Reus-poetry
Summary: When Mikan sees Natsume proposing to his girlfriend in terms of marriage she loses it all, just to get into an accident with a Motorcyclist. But everything is not what it seems like and sometimes, soul mates don't end up together, a string of fate binds them with another entirely different. I call them the Unfated ones. ONESHOT. Rated M for swearing.


This story was absolutely out of my control.

I am a hardcore Natsume x Mikan shipper, hell, I don't even know what  
made me write this...this...I don't even know what it is. I wrote this hearing to Criminal by Britney Spears and Perfect by Ed Sheeran and Tragic Ending by Eminem and Skylar grey

Yeah, lol, what a combo. XD

This story is weird as fuck and it's a hell of a long one shot. When I say long. I mean lonnnnng.

But honestly looking at this story now I can only think...

"Seriously what have I done?"

Disclaimer: Tachibana Higuchi owns Gakuen Alice. Always has and always will.

(P.s- don't kill me in the End of this one shot.)

(P.p.s- I changed Kitsuneme's eye colour into grey instead of slit like eyes.)

Love ya all,  
Sincerely,  
The Author.

* * *

It was Monsoon Something about Monsoon always made Mikan Sakura really morose she had nothing against the season but maybe it was because almost every bad thing which had happened to her occurred during Monsoon.

Her parent's plane crash. Her brother leaving to America. Her rejection letter from her dream company. All together, they were atleast endurable, but this, this...this fucking took the cake.

Her heart was broken. Shattered even as she stared at Natsume Hyuuga,her best friend, her long time crush, and partner, hugging a certain girl with shoulder length pink hair. She tried to tear her gaze away but ended up piercing her line of sight their way anyways.

Ruka sent a look reeking of pity her way while Hotaru had stiffened and merely looked at Mikan with concern visible in her amythyst orbs.

Her breathing hardened while her eyes became glassy. _A broken heart,_ she admonished, _could do more damage than any weapon mankind had made_.

She loved Natsume, truly, deeply and unconditionally and now she gets to know that he always loved his high school sweetheart, and that she never really stood a chance of being his lover. Forget claiming his heart, she was never near it in the first place.

They had been dating for three darned years. How could she have not noticed? The signs were right there.

"Oi Polka." His voice snapped her out of her daydream. "This is Luna Koizumi. My girlfriend." the latter statement made her soul ache in breaking resonance.

Nevertheless, she put up a brave face, blinked back the tears and smiled cheerfully, he was her best friend for fuck's sake. How could she dare to be selfish and not wish him happiness? That was plain cruel.

"Hey, I'm Mikan Sakura. I'm Natsume's ..friend" she introduced herself to the blue eyed woman.

"Oh yes, Nat has told a lot about you, Missy." Luna laughed gleefully, Mikan's jaw dropped a little. No one called Natsume nicknames. Not even _her_.

She looked over towards Natsume who was staring at Luna like she was to most fragile thing he'd ever held. He looked at Luna the way Mikan looked at him and that tore the remnants of her heart to mere fragments.

Luna was pretty, that was an understatement, Luna Koizumi was fucking beautiful her luscious pink hair which cascaded over her shoulder and warm cerulean blue eyes which reminded her of the skies and seas, pink tender lips with fair creamy skin. Who was she kidding? Luna was a goddess if nothing. And she was so much more better than Mikan in every way.

"I hope you're coming to the party in the evening, Mikan-san." Luna smiled gracefully. "Eh?" Mikan asked genuinely confused. "Well, it's my birthday and I really hope that you can make it, it would mean a lot to me." Luna replied, she wasn't a bad person, Mikan could see.

"Oh..I'm so sorry I don't think that I can make it..." She searched for a reason but much to her distress, she found none.

"Oi, you said you were free and you promised you'd make this evening free." Natsume intervened with his crimson eyes glaring down at her.

"Oh well.." Mikan uncomfortably shifted her feet. " Great! You can be there too ." Luna cheered enthusiastically when she clasped Mikans's hands in her own looked uneasy but when she found Natsume placing a stern eye on her, she conceded reluctantly and promised she would be there.

"You better." Natsume said as he stalked off while his arms snaked around Luna's waist.

And when Mikan stood up a while later to leave the cafe after Ruka and Hotaru had left her to her own solitude. Mikan demanded as to why they hadn't told her, why hadn't they warned her , their reply was that Natsume had told them not to. More like forced them.

Which also meant that Natsume knew about her feelings towards him. He knew it from the start and she like an utter idiot thought he never noticed. That realization stung her.

And the other reason they gave her was that she was too immature and they knew she wouldn't handle the matter with care.

 _"Like are you fucking kidding me?" Mikan screamed at them. "You could have atleast told me maybe I could have gotten over it by now. I wouldn't have foolishly been led on to thinking of possibilities!"_

 _"That's a big maybe, Mikan!" Hotaru snapped ."You would have begged him to stay or worse break up with Luna. Either way you wouldn't handle the matter with proper care."_

 _"Hotaru-san is right Sakura -san." Ruka said as he got up."We know how much you love Natsume but...you should let go of him because you're holding him back. Luna is a nice person. And he deserves her."_

So saying they had left Mikan astounded once again, she couldn't believe her life had come crumbling down. Only then had she noticed that her entire life literally and metaphorically revolved around Natsume. Legitimately every damn thing.

Mikan wanted to hold back her tears until she reached her apartment.

She stepped outside the cafe and guess what she saw?

It was raining.

And to think that the season of Monsoon had just begun.

* * *

 _It's like I'm drowning at sea,_

Mikan looked at the mansion in front of her, with extreme discomfort one might add, she wasn't sure if she should still be doing this or she should back out. A cold breeze hit her skin, and she wondered whether wearing a white off-shoulder dress with bell sleeves was a good idea. The material of her hem reached just above her knee and she had worn strapped soft brown heels with it. A brown leather choker was clasped around her neck.

She wore make up because she had to otherwise it would be evident that she had cried her ass out and had acquired a rather staunch cold.

Mikan steeled her nerves, she was better than this. Atleast she could pretend for the love of God and everything else.

Entering the house, she greeted Luna-san first and boy was Luna looking pretty? The strapless emerald dress embraced her curves and she looked spectacular. Luna was happy she made it but Mikan couldn't see Natsume around, and suddenly she felt as if she was not supposed to be here.

 _Hoping that_ _you reach for me_

Mikan saw Ruka and Hotaru at the far end, with their hands entwined and whispering things to eachother. Hotaru noticed Mikan and beckoned her to come closer but Mikan firmly shook her head. She didn't want to third wheel between the pair of them.

Mikan leaned in the corner while her eyes ransacked the room for a certain crimson -eyed lad but he was no where to be found which made her forrow her brows, looking puzzled to say the least.

 _I know you're there but I can't see_

And suddenly, darkness loomed over the hall, the lights switched off, there was a wave of whispers which passed around. And suddenly the spotlight was on Luna who looked rather puzzled herself.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am extremely grateful that you were able to take time out of your schedule to make your presence here known." A smooth voice boomed over the speakers as the words echoed all around the hall.

 _'Cause I'm so drunk off tragic endings_

"Luna Koizumi, I know I haven't presented my gift to you yet." Natsume walked over to where Luna was standing while another spotlight shined on his physique.

 _I'm dying to breathe,_

"I love you." Mikan almost stopped breathing when he said that but her heart (as if not already broken) stopped the moment he knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and told. "Be mine, Luna because no one can complete me better than you."

No. No. Oh god! Please no.

 _And all you do is strangle me_  
 _Such a beautiful relief_

Everything then became too hazy for Mikan to process , she was losing her vision and the terrible pain in her chest tightened her lungs and she could hardly breathe, the choker around her felt like it was strangling her. She felt claustrophobiac and so lost was she in her struggle that she hadn't heard Luna screaming a 'Yes' nor did she notice the lights were back on again.

She lost her balance and had caused the wine bottle next to her (which she funnily didn't notice before) to fall and break into shards of glass with the light plum coloured liquid flowing around it.

This attracted the attention of many because now everyone seemed to look at her including Natsume and Luna. Tears pricked down her cheeks , oh fuck no..She couldn't cry here of all places. She felt ashamed, broken, stagnant and downright afraid. But above everything she felt the dire need to get out of here. It was suffocating her. Which is what she did.

She broke into a run and made a beeline for the entrance, ignoring the desperate screams and calls of her name from all her friends including Natsume and Luna. But that didn't make her stop, she almost clumsily had put a wrong footing and was going to fall on her face flat on the ground but thankfully she didn't as held her ground and jerked backward but that didn't deter the speed of her running.

 _Cause I'm so drunk off tragic endings_

She didn't know where she was going, she wasn't even sure if she was going to stop anywhere for that matter. Mikan kept on sprinting which was difficult considering the fact that she was wearing heels. She didn't want to stop her legs it was as though if she stopped then the pain would bite her back once again.

Maybe it was due to that reason that she didn't really take notice of the motorcyclist who was honking to get her attention which he failed to acquire and eventually, there was an accident.

 _Drunk off tragic endings_

Mikan's eyes flew open wide as she stared at the dark sky, she felt an excruciating pain in her head as if the back of it had hit the cobblestone of the pavement. And before she knew it darkness began  
clouding her eye sight and her sense of hearing dimmed.

But if Mikan thought she was gonna die then she honestly, sincerely, genuinely, intensely hoped that she would remain dead.

She couldn't live in a world where he was not hers and she was not his.

But ofcourse, fate had other plans for her, ones which did not involve a certain crimson eyed lad.

* * *

This was a shitty day in a shitty world with motherfucking shitty people is what Kitsuneme originally thought and the events happening today just approved of his theory.

His day had already started off as bad with Persona, his boss, almost killing him for doing the delivery of drugs and weapons to the wrong person, he had almost got busted but by some luck of fate he didn't. No his miseries didn't end there. He was also almost gonna be shot by  
a rivaling gang's member, his stash of mountain dew cans had finished and just when he thought his day couldn't get more worse, he meets with an accident because some stupid brunette couldn't keep her head straight.

He was alright because truthfully to say he had been through worse, and it would take much more than just an accident to pull him to death.

But the brunette he had an accident with looked like she was dead now that was something he couldn't really afford cause it would attract attention of the police and that was genuinely the last thing he wanted. So he quickly strapped the brunette to his body with a belt which he had carried for entirely different reasons.

Kitsuneme took her home, and aided to her injury and quite generously used his bandages to wrap it around the wound which was on the back of her head. Only then, did he thank his stars for being a med-school drop out. And due to that he had managed to stitch it up luckily the scar wasn't too deep. But it was there.

When Mikan woke up, she was half terrified and half confused, she couldn't pinpoint on what she was feeling more so she settled for terrified. Instinctively, her hand went to the beside table and she  
noticed that there was a glass of water, tablets and a note. A note saying that those were the medications she had to take. She tentatively took the tablets and glanced around the house, noticing that it was messy. So she cleaned it up it was the least thing she could do for someone who had saved her life. And so engrossed was she that she didn't hear the door open or close nor did she feel the presence of the man looking at her through amused eyes.

"Whoa. What's going on in here? Spring cleaning?" Kitsuneme asked and that made her spun around to see him.

He had a sharp jawline, prominent cheek bones, she reckoned he was in his early twenties, he had blond hair falling at the side of his face and his eyes. _Oh lord his eyes_. Behind the bangs of his hair were a pair of dark stormy grey eyes which were observing her every move with a purpose. And strangely she felt safe in his gaze. It wasn't a piercing one like Natsume's but it was something she couldn't place her finger on.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer." he needed an infuriating smirk while Milan merely bluahed a shade deeper than pink.

Ofcourse the piercing on his lip and the tattoo creeping out front the nape of his neck didn't go unnoticed either. He was a typical rebel, looked like one and somehow felt like one too. Now, Mikan had no clue how she knew that but she did.

They exchanged greetings and names, she thanked him for aiding her and she hastily left his home. Well, Kitsuneme just shrugged the entire incident of his shoulder like it was brushing away chips from his shirt.

But...they met again and this time they even sat down with eachother in a coffee shop. Mikan had refused to go to her apartment, she didn't want to be answerable to the questions and assumptions which were going to be thrown her way. Instead, she sought her grand father out and was currently was staying over at his place.

Somehow, their meetings didn't stop, it went on to the point to make both of them wonder if the other was following him/her. But they weren't really complaining. Mikan was a refreshing addition to Kitsuneme's fast paced life and she felt the same too.

Kitsuneme was dangerous to say the least but Mikan never really feared him, which surprised him too cause he had a penchant to make people fear him. But moreover, when they used to meet they'd learn knew things about the other, like the last one, in which Mikan got to know that Kit(short for Kitsuneme) loved flying, just loved the concept of flying, while Kit got to know that Mikan had a fetish for strawberries. All together, they liked spending time with eachother.

Kitsuneme made her independent, made her realize her self-worth, which made Mikan feel that he didn't treat her like a stupid, dumb and careless woman, the way her friends treated her or the way Natsume treated her. She grew confident, headstrong and calm. It was almost as if she didn't know herself at all. Unlike many people she had met, Kit treated her as an equal, a person who could be relied upon.

In return, Mikan thought him how to appreciate the little things in life, how to be kind and more importantly, how to love. A concept which was foreign to him until she came along.

 _But mama I'm in love with a criminal_

Soon, they were more or less often together, and often turned into always. Mikan admired Kit for whatever of a man he was because he was soo damn different. Another thing was that Kit thought her how to fight and shoot, yes, shoot as in the gun kinda shoot. She was terrified but soon learned her way through it and somehow managed to shoot in a way that would give even Kit a run for his money. And she thought him how to bake, yes, the kitchen was a mess but it was worth every second of it since Kit ended up making a cake more better than she ever could even if put her heart and soul to it.

Mikan began letting go of Natsume, she didn't even see the point in holding on to him. And she couldn't believe that she had based her entire life around a person. That stung her greatly. She was determined to move on and she did with Kit acting as a catalyst.

 _And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical_

Kit and her began to grow closer, more than ever, and the funny thing was neither of them saw it coming. Kit knew about Natsume , the same as Mikan knew about his work. Both were astonished at first but quickly grew understanding to the circumstances. Kit was forced into living this kinda life and sadly he grew addicted to it while Mikan loved Natsume and it led her to make an utter fool out of herself. In short, Kit healed her scars while Mikan thought him a new and preferably a better way to live.

Nonno Sakura observed his grand daughter's behaviour, Mikan was more happier these days, her eyes held a certain warmth which he remembered only back in her childhood days. She was more lively than ever and about as energetic as she used to be but she had maturity and now, she  
knew how to treat people and situations with care. He was glad for this sudden change but he blessed whatever or whoever it was keeping her happy.(Miles away, Kit sneezed while walking down the crossing as the lights turned red.)

 _Mama please don't cry, I will be alright_  
 _All reason aside I just can't deny, I love the guy_

But they were alright. More than alright in fact. Neither of them noticed how deep their feelings for eachother until they went along to get Mikan's first tattoo (Which was done due to a pact, if Kit came along with her to an art gallery then she would get a tattoo with him) which were a pair of fallen angel wings imprinted on the upper part of her back. She screamed her head off on that one. ("Screamed your head off?" Kit snorted. "I'm pretty sure the entire street heard you scream." He chuckled ironically "Well, excuse me for having a tattoo for the first time!" She argued back.)

The tattoo artist insisted that both of them get another tattoo. And somehow poor Mikan was dragged into getting two tattoos in the same day because Kit apparently was always up for a tattoo even though he didn't have much skin for it.

While she got sailor ropes around her wrist on her right hand, he got an anchor in the same place on his right hand because apparently his entire left hand was tattooed. Legitimately. Mikan now became aware that all his tattoos had a meaning behind them, each and every one of them. And that's when they realized together.

 _Shit_. Both of them cussed inwardly. They now knew that their relationship was far, far very far away from the platonic sense.

So they avoided eachother, like the plague. But that was futile because the only person who both of them had was the other which is why they met again, and Mikan confronted the matter because Kit was a coward and he was shamelessly proud of it. For what reason, Mikan didn't know. But they both admitted to their feelings, resigned themselves to whatever fate had in store for them. Kit was afraid that Mikan was just using him as a rebound for Natsume and Mikan feared that she may end up worse than broken if Kit ever left her.

Both their insecurities flew out of the window the moment they kissed and ironically, it was raining. Mikan wondered if fate was trying to mock her but for time being she could hardly care. She had Kit by her side after all.

And this entire ordeal happened in the course of several months, Mikan finally decided that she should go back to her apartment and get back to her life and she got a job in at an art gallery as a manager and a part time librarian (At which Kit merely rose an eyebrow and shook his head)

And suddenly Mikan became fully aware that she hardly had work clothes so she had to go over to the Mall for some shopping, Kit couldn't come along because he had work, she had managed to keep him away from the bad side of his life in a healthy and it was working soo far. He ended up getting a job as a chef which he revealed to her after a while and she promised him that they'd set up a small restaurant somewhere in Okinawa beside the waves and all which he happily agreed to.

Mikan was lost in her train of thoughts that she ended up colliding into someone. "Oh I'm so sorry." Mikan apologized instinctively.

"Mikan?" a familiar voice called out while the brunette stitched her eyebrows together.

"Luna." She responded before blinking a couple of times.

* * *

Mikan stared at the invitation card like it was death in an envelope. Ofcourse, Kit noticed this, he had moved in with her, but why his girlfriend looked like she wanted die instead was beyond his  
comprehension.

"Hey." He greeted wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing her forehead, she snuggled into his arms, and rubbed her nose against the fabric of his shirt.

"What's wrong Mik?" He asked confused with her behaviour, she was nervous and he could practically sense it.

She told him. About how she accidentally stumbled across Luna, Natsume 's fiance and how she had an extra invitation to their wedding and she said that she hoped Mikan would make it.

"You should go, you know." Kit said grazing his fingers through her brown locks. Mikan snapped her head up to stare into his magnetizing crystal glass eyes.

"Like he was your best friend after all, it would kinda suck if you didn't show up." He said rather thoughtfully. "But the decision is yours. Do what you want to okay?" He left a tender kiss on her lips  
before standing up straight.

"Oh and Kit." She called out to me when he was about to leave for work. "I'm supposed to bring a plus one."

He outrightly refused to come with her. Not because he disliked Natsume (which he did) but because he would be forced into wearing a suit which he downright refuse to do. Though Mikan begged him, he didn't budge.

Probably that was the reason she showed up late to the wedding, Mikan was wearing an elegant pastel creme coloured , lace up and long sleeved a line dress, it made her look rather pretty and she felt graceful, she walked into the hall with her creme stilletoes.

If her friends weren't surprised and Natsume astonished, then she wasn't quite sure what their faces reflected. She curiously wondered why they were soo shocked. Oh wait...yeah that. Mikan finally realized that they still think she was in love with Natsume and blah blah, well, the joke's on them,Mikan quickly went over to Hotaru and Ruka, she greeted them and apologized for abruptly leaving them for several months together.

Hotaru on the other hand who was deeply concerned about her along withRuka had left Mikan , figuring out she needed her space and now here she was...and the funny thing was Mikan didn't look anything like she used to, she held head high and she looked healthy, her skin was glowing all signs that she was happy, in fact this led Hotaru to wonder about what exactly brought about this drastic change, not like she wasn't happy for her but it was just her curiosity talking.

"Where's Natsume ?" Mikan's voice snapped Hotaru and Ruka back into reality.

"Uh over there." Ruka pointed, they had finished taking their vows and Mikan nodded towards them.

She walked over to the spot where both the wedded were standing, "Congratulations. I'm so happy for you!" Mikan genuinely said as she enveloped a rather puzzled Natsume. He had assumed that he would probably never see Mikan again, the thought saddened him to a great extent but he didn't evidently show it on hia face for he was with Luna now and he was happy.

But if one looked at Mikan right now they would not have known that she was the girl who had surmounted a deep love for him and had her heart broken unintentionally.

"Luna, pretty, pretty, pretty, you're looking amazing and I hope you have a happy married life." She hugged the pinkette who unlike Natsume returned it , Ruka and Natsume and the others merely looked at this exchange with grave astonishment.

What had happened to bring this change?

"Oh but Mikan-san where's your date?" Luna asked curious, at that question Mikan's lip twitched and Natsume smirked. Maybe she didn't get over him after all, she was probably pretending like everything was okay.

"Oi Polka, I won't forgive if you don't have our wedding gift ready." He remarked with a lopsided smirk.

Mikan blinked. Thrice. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. She had actually completely forgotten about the present. She swallowed hard and began mentally preparing herself for the embarrassment which would be shoved at her face as soon as she admits that she forgot to bring their present. She winced painfully at the thought.

"Well, I...kinda...f-" She proceeded to say but was promptly interrupted by someone else calling her name out.

"Mik." She would recognize that voice from anywhere, and a familiar arm snaked around her waist.

Next to her , standing in all his glory was a rather well-dressed Kit who was wearing a smart tuxedo, minus the tie, oh god knows he hated wearing them with a passion, in fact he hated wearing anything remotely formal, which Mikan noted she should ask him about.

His hair had been gelled and Mikan felt as if her legs were going to give out . Good thing that Kit was holding her firmly.

Mikan was still staring with mouth almost ajar while her eyes were widened in shock. "Take a picture it lasts longer, love." Kit scoffed with a face that looked too satisfied for Mikan's liking.

And Mikan introduced Kit as her boyfriend, the tattoos on their right hand didn't go unnoticed either. Natsume didn't approve of Kit but then again it was not his approval that she sought for anyways, but if Mikan thought her friends looked surprised earlier then right now they looked like as if  
someone had just broke it down to them that The earth was flat and everything in their life has been a lie to protect them from extra terrestrial's.

About the wedding gift Kit had bought an expensive watch for Natsume while Luna got a silver bracelet. Mikan didn't know how he knew she hadn't bought a gift but she was glad he did.

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms_

"You're my saving grace you know that?" Mikan asked him while they were dancing slowly to the beat after the first dance, it was their favourite song, techinically hers because Mikan forced him to like it too. Which she had no idea how she had achieved.

"Well, don't we all know that?" He smiled with a knowing brow risen, she smiled at him with her eyes dancing in absolute wonder , he was soo damn close to being perfect.

 _Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_  
 _I have faith in what I see_

"Speaking of which, why do you hate formal clothes or anything formal?" She questioned.

Kit blinked. "Uh that well...someone vomited everything they ate for breakfast once when I was wearing a formal outfit. Yeah, well that was about- Wait , what the hell are you laughing for?"

Mikan didn't know why that was soo funny to her. It was baffling to even imagine it happen. And his protest just made her laugh harder and it all ended up with Kit claiming her lips in a sweet kiss,her forehead touching his after they left eachother's lips, Mikan closed her eyes and smiled content with what she had. She loved this stupid man and he did too no matter how much he tried to not show it, he'd end up showering her with it anyways.

Kit looked at Mikan with fond eyes while inwardly smiled to himself, he wondered how he got someone like her, she wasn't flawless but she was perfect.

 _Now I know I have met an angel in person_  
 _And she looks perfect_

"You know I don't really deserve you?" He asked her, she shook her head and said "It's me who doesn't deserve you." A radiant smile grazing her lips.

 _I don't deserve this_  
 _You look perfect tonight_

God...what else did she really need ?

Natsume looked at the couple in front of them, not really knowing what he felt regarding them, why did something not feel right to him? Like this was not how it should have ended. Like it was supposed to be entirely different.

Mikan looked radiant, and she radiated a lovely aura , one which reeked of confidence and content. She was happy for the lack of a better word and the fact that it was not because of him made Natsume a little queasy.

He shook away the feeling and concentrated on Luna who gave him a charming smile which he returned readily

And both of them lived happily after. Separately.

 _The End_.

* * *

The hell did I just write?!


End file.
